Field
The described technology generally relates to a crystallization apparatus, a crystallizing method, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
An active matrix (AM) type organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a pixel driving circuit in each pixel, and the pixel driving circuit includes a thin film transistor (TFT) formed of silicon. The silicon forming the TFT generally includes amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon.
An amorphous silicon TFT (a-Si TFT) used in the pixel driving circuit has a structure in which a semiconductor active layer forming a source, a drain, and a channel is formed of amorphous silicon, and thus, has a low electron mobility equal to or less than 1 cm2/Vs. Accordingly, recently, a polycrystalline silicon TFT (poly-Si TFT) has been used instead of a-Si TFT. The poly-Si TFT has a higher electron mobility than that of the a-Si TFT, and has an excellent stability with respect to irradiated light. Thus, the poly-Si TFT is very appropriate to be used as an active layer of a driving and/or switching TFT of the AM type organic light-emitting display apparatus.
The poly-Si TFT may be manufactured by one of various methods, which may be broadly divided into a method of directly depositing polycrystalline silicon, and a method of depositing and crystallizing polycrystalline silicon.
Examples of the method of directly depositing polycrystalline silicon include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), photo CVD, hydrogen radical (HR) CVD, electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) CVD, plasma-enhanced (PE) CVD, low pressure (LP) CVD, and the like.
Examples of the method of depositing and crystallizing polycrystalline silicon include solid phase crystallization (SPC), excimer laser crystallization (ELC), metal-induced crystallization (MIC), metal-induced lateral crystallization (MILC), sequential lateral solidification (SLS), and the like.